Examples of a solid-state image pickup device include a CMOS image sensor that reads, via a MOS transistor, photoelectric charge accumulated in a pn junction capacitance of a photodiode, where the photodiode is included in a photoelectric conversion device. In particular, a CMOS image sensor has been proposed that uses a chalcopyrite material, such as CuInGaS2 and CuInGaSe2, as a photoelectric conversion section. For example, it has been proposed to use, in the photoelectric conversion section, a compound semiconductor film such, as a CuInGaSe2film, having high light absorption coefficient, which may thereby achieve higher sensitivity (for example, see PTL 1). Also, interlayer films of Cds and i-type ZnO may be inserted between n-type ZnO and p-CuInGaSe2to thereby prevent a leakage current that occurs in a reverse bias state (for example, see PTL 2and PTL 3). The interlayer films of Cds and i-type ZnO serve as a barrier that may reduce or prevent holes from being injected from an n-side electrode side to a CuInGaSe2-film side when a reverse bias is applied. Further, a CMOS image sensor has been proposed that has a high S/N ratio and that uses, for the photoelectric conversion section, a compound semiconductor film such as a CuInGaS2film, that is lattice-matched to a Si substrate (for example, see PTL 4). Further, for the photoelectric conversion section, a compound semiconductor film may be used, such as a CuInGaS2film having high light absorption coefficient to shield light, and thereby a global shutter may be achieved (for example, see PTL 5).